


When I realized

by Kraketan



Series: If I had known [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Daddy Kink, Demons, F/M, Hunters, I like this one, Love, Mild BDSM, Monsters, Reader Insert, Romance, Sad, Violence, naughty things, oh my, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraketan/pseuds/Kraketan
Summary: Sequel to If I Had Known, it's kind of sad for a while then it gets heated and I don't want to give so much away. Please give it a chance!





	When I realized

**Author's Note:**

> Set six months after John dips out (I'm  
> hip)

 

 

**Your POV**

 

       The roar the truck produced reminded you of the Impala Dean was now driving after John had called him and told him where to pick it up. John. God it had been six months since you've last seen him. No word on if he was alright, or if he had even found what he was looking for. Through the hunter grapevine you had learned he is still alive which was a dream come true. When he first disappeared you had stolen a random lemon of a car and barely made it to Dean in Kansas City. You and him had looked and listened around for John for about three days before he called Dean about he Impala. All John said was the car was in Springfield Missouri at a motel called the Battlefield Inn and that the keys would be tucked under the front fender. He didn't even ask about you although you're sure he heard you in the background begging to talk to him. That is what made all of it so real. The fact that you had spent over a year as his lover and he didn't even want to say hello to you. Angry and hurt you and Dean drove in that damned rundown car to get the black chariot you grew up in. Sure enough it was there, cleaned out and not even a note from John. The only sign he had even been in it was the fading smell of his soap, a smell you had gotten to know during the times he would step into the shower with you. Dean suggested you try to look around for a couple weeks before letting Sam know. It seemed like a good idea, there is no telling how he react. When the search proved fruitless you decided it was time to head to California to try and enlist Sam. The drive into Stanford was quiet and tense. Neither of you had heard anything from Sam since the big fight. It was just past one in the morning when you finally broke the silence.

"Dean you should drop me off outside the college" you said

"Why would I do that?" He asked glancing over at you

"I'm gonna get my own vehicle and start my search in the opposite direction. We will still stay in contact and let each other know what we find every day." You answered so monotone

"I don't think we should split up." He mumbled in response

"Dean with you and Sam working one side of the country and me working the other we will be able to find him sooner and you know it" you looked at him with a mastered bitch face

         He only sighed and pulled over onto the side of the road leading into campus. You climbed out and grabbed the black messenger bag you still had and smiled at Dean before shutting the door softly. He stared at you for a moment then turned the wheel and drove down the road and out of sight. You set your jaw and began walking, looking through the various lots for a vehicle that you'd agree to be caught dead in. When you walked behind a sorority house bursting with bass heavy music and college kids puking on the lawn you saw the beast. A beautiful white dodge with an eight inch lift kit. It was older a '75 but looked very well taken care of, not a scratch on the paint. You walked up to a tire and ran your nail between the tread only to discover the tires were brand new. Tentatively you pulled the old fashioned handle and it opened with a slight groan of worn springs. You tossed your bag up into the cab and took a couple steps back before leaping up grabbing a hold of the wheel and the oh shit handle and pulled yourself inside with ease. Still gripping the oh shit handle you leaned out and heaved the door closed before looking around the cab. The bench seat was worn and covered in a classic old Texan blanket and it had no seat belts. The dash looked like a space ship with dozens of little metal switches and a big gear shift sticking up through the floor. You bit your lip as you searched for keys and let out an excited laugh when you found them crammed into the ashtray. Taking a breath you turned the engine over and the beast roared like the Impala on PCP. A grin spread across your face as you shifted into drive and took off just as people were walking out of the sorority to see what the sound was. You hit the highway making your way for New York to meet up with a man who grew into a pretty talented hunter since you last seen him. If anyone knew anything about rouge hunters it was him.

**John's POV**

  
          I groaned as I fell through the door of the motel in the nameless town I was staying in. I had just managed to exorcise a demon after several hours of intense interrogation. He had gotten to me with his words about Y/N and he knew it the bastard. He went on and on about how he had been watching her for a month and all the things she had been up to. He told me about her drunken hook ups and the self destructive hunting. Fucker even said that he watched her when she touched herself at night saying my name. It had me seeing red, that was my girl and no one is supposed to see her beautiful face contort into shapes of pleasure. I knew he was just trying to get under my skin and it pissed me off that he succeeded. I went after him and grabbed his collar just as he broke through the binding on his wrists he had been sawing at. He smiles at me before smoking out of his vessel and into me. It felt like an angry raccoon was in my head, scratching and biting every inch of my brain and working its way into my soul just to tear at it as much as possible. An evil laugh wracked through my head and the scene that unfolded before my eyes had my stomach lurching. It was you, my only source of sanity talking to another man with several empty shot glasses on the table. The scene faded and changed into you on your knees in front of him, using your mouth to make him moan and twitch his hips up into you. It morphed into the demon standing in front of you, his cock jammed down your throat and I yelled out to you just to be ignored. In an instant it was you laying in a bed in a motel wearing my gray tee shirt and a pair of white panties. Your hand was down your panties and I could see the wet spot growing as your fingers worked at your clit. I would have lost myself in the image of the demon didn't start talking in my head.

"I saw her like this just a few days ago, almost jumped on her myself. Gotta say Winchester I can see why you were with her. That body is beyond words" he hissed  
     

     I screamed and grabbed a shell out of my shot gun. Popping it opened I dumped the rock salt into my mouth just for him to smoke out and back into his original vessel. Without hesitation I exercised him sending his ass back to hell. I stayed there for at least an hour gathering my head back into a single piece.  
      My head still hurt when I sat down on the bed, salt still stinging my mouth as I hung my head in my hands. The images of you played in my head in slow motion. As much as the images of you sucking some guy broke my heart, the image of you touching yourself saying my name caused a different emotion to stir. Frustrated I stood up and went to the sink drinking as much water as I could to get the damn salt taste out of my mouth. That night I fell asleep fully dressed in bed with nothing on my mind but you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, getting back into the writing mode for this one and I'm pretty pleased with how it starts! Comments and kudos, love you guys!


End file.
